pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mudkip
Mudkip es un Pokémon tipo agua introducido en la tercera generación. Es uno de los Pokémon iniciales que los nuevos entrenadores de la región de Hoenn pueden escoger al iniciar su aventura Pokémon. Etimología Su nombre viene de mud (lodo en inglés) y kip (salamandra en inglés). Existe un animal similar llamado mudskipper fish, podría provenir de éste. En japones su nombre es Mizugorō (ミズゴロウ) de mizu (agua) y mudskipper (mutsugoro). Su nombre francés, Gobou, viene de las palabras gobe (engullir) y boué (boya, flotador). Biología frame|left|Mudkip naciendo de su huevo. La cresta en la cabeza de Mudkip actúa como un radar altamente sensible. Esto le permite sentir los movimientos del agua y el aire, con lo que puede determinar qué es lo que ocurre a su alrededor sin usar sus ojos. Cuando está en el agua, respira utilizando las puntas de sus mejillas, ya que realmente son branquias. Parece estar basado en un pez de fango ya que, al igual que Mudkip, es un pez con morfología anfibia. Aún así se parece más físicamente a un pez sapo, por lo que se podría decir que Mudkip es una mezcla entre un pez de fango y un pez sapo, al igual que Wooper, guarda parecido con el axolote y con el olm, ambos son anfibios, viven en el lodo. En tierra, puede levantar rocas grandes sujetando sus cuatro patas al suelo y haciendo palanca con la cabeza. Duerme enterrándose en la tierra blanda del borde del agua, por ejemplo, de la orilla de un río. Su larga cola (que es más bien una especie de aleta), le provee con una propulsión y dirección más que aceptables en el agua, haciendo que sea veloz como una bala de cañón al nadar. También puede usarla como un bate, endureciéndola, de este modo puede lanzar objetos muy lejos bateándolas. Se puede apreciar en el EP425 que Mudkip es también muy rápido en tierra, habiendo esquivado con gran facilidad las balas semillas del Grovyle de Ash. Si se enfrenta a una situación comprometedora en batalla, puede fortalecerse rompiendo rocas más grandes que él mismo.Como se describe en las Pokédex de los videojuegos. Además que es muy paciente, tranquilo y sumamente cariñoso, le gusta que sus entrenadores le rasquen la pancita o la barbilla; disfruta mucho de los mimos y de que su entrenador/a nade en su compañía. Mudkip es bastante sociable, por lo que en muchas ocasiones se han visto en grandes grupos conformado por otros Mudkip, varios Marshtomp e inclusive algunos Swampert. Si la tierra está mojada, hace un hueco de su tamaño en ella, y cuando se mete puede quedarse allí por días. Diferencia de género Evolución Mudkip evoluciona a Marshtomp en el nivel 16. Marshtomp evoluciona a Swampert en el nivel 36. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Mudkip puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Mudkip puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Mudkip es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Mudkip puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Mudkip son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Mudkip: Otras apariciones En el anime contra ellos, en su lugar el Pokémon utiliza el movimiento contra ella, y al final es el profesor quien tiene que ordenarle el ataque para que ahuyente a los Poochyena. Por ello, a la hora de elegir a su Pokémon principiante, May/Aura descarta a este.|Debut=Sí}} En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece como un trofeo coleccionable. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Mud Fish Pokemon. It has fins on its head and tail. The fin on its head acts like a radar dish to read its surroundings, and its tail fin increases its swimming speed. The gills on its cheeks allow it to move about in water. It's very strong for its size--it can even lift big boulders. It burrows into muddy watersides to sleep. Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp. Trofeo Mudkip SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Mudkip en Brawl Curiosidades *Aunque en su forma etimológica se hable que su apariencia es la de un "mudskipper fish", en realidad, su apariencia va más acorde a la de un Axolotl o Axolote, un anfibio de procedencia Mexicana. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Hydropi * Francés: Gobou Bibliografía y referencias